


The Best Festivals Are Cat Festivals

by ZekiForLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Humor, M/M, Romance, VictUuri, Yurio's fans might have gone a little too far, cuteness, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are married and have adopted Yurio as their son. Yurio goes to a cat festival with Otabek. I suck at summaries, nya! Thus is my first attempt at writing VictUuri and OtaYuri... And for that matter for the Yuri on Ice fandom please don't be too harsh! This also may or may not have been inspired by Mishkali (cosplayer on YouTube)'s skit Jacket Pieroshkis (watch it!)





	The Best Festivals Are Cat Festivals

**Author's Note:**

> *takes deep breath* OH MY GOD! This is my first attempt at writing a Yuri On Ice fanfic... Please tell me if it's okay! I hope everyone is in character! Oh and I call them Yuuri (Katsuki) and Yuri (Plisetsky). I just imagine Victor, Yuuri, and Yurio being a really cute family, Victor is the more irresponsible (but at times really protective) one, Yuuri is very motherly and more calm one, and of course we have Yurio who's the child going through his rebellious stage and (even if he really loves his dads deep down) fights with them and says he hates them, but it's okay cuz at the end of the day they all know that they love each other.

    "Yuuri, do you still think we should let Yurio go to that cat convention with his friend? The forecast said it would rain today." A silver haired man asked his husband.

    Yuuri just gave Victor the look before speaking, "he's been looking forward to it all week - even if he acts like he's not - besides, Otabek came all the way from a different country, it would be rube of us to say 'oh, yeah sorry Otabek there's a 30% chance of rain so Yurio's going to have to stay home today' and anyway Yurio is used to it snowing frequently, what's a little rain?" Before Victor could answer his brown eyed husband, there was a knock at the door. Yuuri answered it, it was Otabek, standing with a bouquet of flowers for Yuuri, the latter suddenly understanding that the boy in front of him had feelings for his and Victor's adopted son... But did that adopted son like Otabek back? That was the question. Yuuri gestured for Otabek to follow him into the living room where he could wait for Yuri with Yuuri and Victor.

    "I have feelings for Yuri and was wondering if it would be okay to go out with him?... I mean Yurio Yuri, not your Yuuri Victor." Otabek clarified and asked the dads quite bluntly. Victor looked taken aback and Yuuri smiled, nodding his consent, Victor didn't catch is.

    "Excuse us a moment." Victor said, taking Yuuri off to the side, "do we like him for our little Yurio?"

    "Yes."

    "And why do we?"

    "Victor... Otabek... He's a good boy and the only one that Yurio has seemed a little interested in. Plus... He's kinda the one that talked Yurio into letting us adopt him." Yuuri answered, not expecting his sea eyed husband to rush back to Otabek and clasp their hands together.

    "Welcome to the family, son!" Victor shouted, proceeding to crush the ravenette in a bear hug, causing Yuuri to laugh, both at what the silver haired man had done and at the slightly confused look on Otabek's face.

    "What the hell are you doing, stupid old geezer?" Yuri asked upon entering the room and coming up to this scene. "Pork Cutlet Bowl, help me get your brain dead bastard of a husband off of him!" After much shouting, Yuri was finally out the door with Otabek and on their way to the cat festival a little ways away.

    When they got there, a few of Yuri's fangirls immediately spotted him and dragged him away from Otabek. They forced him into cat ears and a tail, braided his hair in places, stripped him of his clothes and put him in a shirt with a collage of cars on it, and pants and socks of the same pattern. After all that torture, they took picture and posted them on social media... It was horrible! As the girls were gushing over their phones, Yuri made his great escape... And that's when it started raining.

    Yuri was suddenly yanked out if the cold and into a shelter by strong arms, being pressed up against a warm chest because of the small space, and he felt vibrations through that chest due to the owner's rich laughter. Yuri frowned up at his taller friend, glaring grumpily at being laughed at.

    "What? What are you laughing at, baka?"

    "You look silly, Yura." Otabek replied, his laughing stopping when Yuri punched him hard in the arm, but he was not deterred and he immediately started tickling the shorter. The little tickling battle stopped when Otabek looked down at Yuri, in tears because he was laughing so hard, his breaths coming out in gasps, his cheeks flushed, he was the very picture of beauty and the ravenette felt a swell of emotion. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the blond's lips. Yuri was shocked at first, before a smile spread across his face and he brought Otabek down for another kiss.

    When the rain let up a little, Otabek walked Yuri home, giving him his leather jacket to keep the sea eyed boy warmer. They reached the front door and Yuri turned to Otabek, shrugging off the browned eyed boy's jacket, before Otabek held up a hand to stop him, Yuri giving him the most adorable confused look ever.

    "You can keep it, Yura." Otabek elaborated, smiling softly.

    "Really?! Are you sure, Beka? You love this jacket..."

    "Think of it as my first gift to my boyfriend." Yuri blushed crimson at this and turned away, "we are boyfriends... Right? Or did I misunderstand?" Yuri's blush increased as he nodded, smiling a little at the memory of what Otabek was talking about.

    Otabek grinned back, and kissed Yuri for the last time that night. From within the house there was two cheers of delight and clapping. Yuri looked over and saw that his adopted fathers were watching through the window.

    The front door was opened by Yuuri, who was followed closely by Victor and the two standing outside were soon brought into a warm embrace by the two from inside.

    "Do you want to stay for dinner, Otabek?" Yuuri asked, receiving a nod from the ravenette.

    "Do you want to stay forever? Because we want you to be Yurio's husband." Victor asked and said, Yuri not seeing it, but Victor did receive a nod from Otabek as well.

    When they were inside the house, Yuri started yelling at his fathers for being weird, creepy and a long list of other things. All the while Otabek sat there thinking dreamily _I wouldn't mind being here with Yuri for the rest of my life_.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was the end, nya! I hope it wasn't awful... Please tell me in a comment. 
> 
> This was also posted on FanFiction. 
> 
> If you wanna suggest ideas for fics, or just wanna chat you can find me on tumblr @naruchixzeki or @ichirukiryuishusbando :)


End file.
